Toilet brushes are commonly found in household bathrooms to clean the inside of a toilet bowl. However, existing toilet brushes have a number of downfalls that make them unappealing to use. Traditional toilet brushes come with a holding container for storing the toilet brush when not in use. The holding container takes up large amounts of space within the bathroom, collects bacteria, and is difficult to clean. Furthermore, traditional toilet brushes soak in a great amount of dirty toilet water, causing the bristles to grow mold, potentially contaminating items within its vicinity. The present invention improves upon the aforementioned downfalls of traditional toilet brushes.
The present invention is a retractable toilet brush that does not require a separate holding container for storage and eliminates the potential for contamination. Akin to the function of a retractable pen, the toilet brush retracts into and extend out of the enclosure with a push of a button. In this regard, when the toilet brush is retracted within the enclosure, the user is able to stand the toilet brush upright via the enclosure for storage purposes. Additionally, the bristles of the toilet brush include a hydrophobic and anti-microbial coating that prevent the bristles from absorbing water and growing mold/bacteria. In one embodiment, the present invention includes an integrated ultraviolet light source which inhibits the growth of bacteria within the enclosure and on the replaceable brush.